He told me to love him so I said forever
by Mandy8706
Summary: Lucas left and came back. Why doesn't anyone care? Will he be forgiven for leaving? Naley and Leyton. I fixed it guys so please give it another shot.
1. He came back

Chapter 1

I'll Remember, I Just Can't Forget

I see your face and I can't help but stare  
I feel your touch, you're with me everywhere  
The sound of your voice and when our eyes first met  
You know I'll remember, I just can't, just can't, just can't  
I just can't forget, I just can't forget  
I'll remember I just can't forget

I'm haunted by the beauty that I see  
I look in your eyes and they won't set me free  
Wanting to call, just don't know what to do  
Can't deny this love between me and, you and, me and you  
Between me and you  
Can't deny this love between me and you  
Can't deny this love

As we danced in the night with the moon and the stars  
We created just one silhouette  
I will always remember the wind in your hair

And I just can't, just can't, just can't  
I just can't forget, I just can't forget  
I'll remember I just can't forget

I just can't forget  
This love between me and you, between me and you  
I'll remember I just can't forget  
I just can't forget  
This love between me and you, between me and you  
I'll remember I just can't forget  
I just can't forget, you........

That song reflected Lucas's life like he had written it himself. He could not for some reason forget anything about the love of his life that he had to leave behind in Tree Hill. Were they ever going to become more than just friends? Could they? Would it last? Who would ask who first? All those questions kept pouring in his head. Was him and Peyton meant to be?

He drove for hours trying to get back to that old formiliar place that he lived in for 18 years of his life.

Lucas is finally there back in Tree Hill to find out everything he had left behind. To find out if all his feelings for the one girl he loved so much still remained.

The new school year had just started. Lucas had to start a week into the the year. As he steps out of his car he walks towards the door as he was walking he looks over to see Nathan's mustang and him and Haley stepping out of it. Lucas hurried up to get inside, cause he never liked talking to Haley while Nathan was around. He walks into the school to find Peyton with her arms crossed talking to Jake in the lobby.

"Oh no I'm to late. Peyton finally said yes to Jake. Why? Why did I come back?" Lucas thinks to himself.

He sees Jake pointing over to him and then Peyton turns around. She looks at him, but doesn't move a muscle. She just smiles at him then turns back around. Lucas is so confused.

"Does she not recognize me? I mean its only bean 6 months. How much can people change in that period of time?"

He decides to ignore it and walk to the office to get his schedule and his locker number.

"Lucas Scott." Lucas hears from behind. He turns around to find Haley.

"Hey Hales." Lucas says hugging her.

"What are you doing back?"

"Long story. Besides I missed you and the gang to much."

"I missed you to. You have no idea. I have been so lost. I have had so many conflicts that Nathan just couldn't understand like you could."

"I'm sorry Haley. Do you still hate me for leaving?"

"I never hated you Luke I was just upset. I couldn't understand what drove you to the point to just run away."

"I don't even know myself Hales, but I'm back now. I have a question."

"What?"

"Peyton was in the lobby and I walked in and she looked at me and just smiled. She didn't walk over to me or nothing."

"I think she is still upset from you leaving her the way you did. And plus her mom died a couple of weeks ago in a car accident."

"Oh really and noone called to tell me?"

"Lucas to tell you the truth you shouldn't have came back."

"Why?"

"Cause everyone has moved on and we're all actually getting along. Brooke is with Tim and Peyton is with Jake and I'm, with Nathan."

"What are you saying Haley I screwed up everyone's life. Huh?"

"No Lucas."

"Save it Haley." He walks to his first period. When he walked in everyone looks at him then looks away like he wasn't anything new. Lucas sits down.

'WTH when I left everyone was in tears begging me to stay and now noone cares' Lucas says to himself. He starts to think of him and Peyton's conversation before he left.

Flashback

Peyton and Lucas that night at dinner.

"Haley's not taking me leaving that well."

"Well do you blame her. You've been her best friend since she was 2."

"I guess I can't. But I can't just not leave cause of her you know? I got to make my own decisions now."

"I feel like your leaving the whole Brooke situation all on me now. I thought we was going to talk to her together remember."

"I don't think it matters anymore she's gonna say she hates us and she'll never talk to us again. She's never going to forgive us Peyton."

"She has too. She's my best friend."

"But wasn't I worth it." Lucas says with a smile.

"I'm glad you think this is all funny cause it's not I hurt the person that was always there for me and you expect me to let her hate me forever."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"So what do we do now?"

"Just stay friends."

"I don't know if I can do that Peyt."

"Well your gonna have to, cause I can't do that to her again."

"I know I wanna be with you again so bad."

"Yeah..... When you were in the hospital Brooke came everyday more than I did. She left you flowers and cards and you should have heard everything she said to you. If you would have heard her you would of regretted ever messing around with me."

"I doubt that."

"She came and kept Karen company. She told her she loved you so much and how you bettered her life. She said she wished she could just marry you now and get it over with."

"Please Peyton."

"You need to hear it. Lucas, Brooke loved you more that I ever have. I have never been able to give you the love that she has given you. She gave you something that I was to scared to give. She has never let anyone in like she let you."

"Are you saying I was her first?"

"Yeah."

"Wow I didn't know that."

"Yeah you didn't give her the chance to let you know her."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Bringing up all this stuff about Brooke. Don't you want us to be together?"

"Yeah more than ever, but I want you to know what you left for me."

"I know what I left and I don't regret it."

"Well I did."

"I cannot believe your saying that. Peyton you wanted this. You wanted me as bad as I wanted you that night in the hotel and you knew what you were getting into."

"I know that Lucas. I know I did and I still what you like that, but we can't."

"Why can't we?"

"Cause your leaving and nothing else matters."

"But it does Peyton. I just want to know what I'm leaving back in Tree Hill."

"My heart."

"No I'm taking that with me."

"Sorry Lucas it's all or nothing."

And that was it she stood up and walked right through the swinging doors. No more words between with them was said. He left the next morning without a call to noone.

Flashback Ends

Lucas hears the bell ring and walks out and down to his locker. He finds that Peyton has a locker right beside him.

He casually walks over to it and puts in his combination and opens it. He keeps looking in the corner of his eye at Peyton,

"Wow your actually back." Peyton finally says breaking the aquornace.

"Yeah." Lucas says shutting his locker.

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to."

"Oh. Well I guess I will see you around." Peyton says walking passed him.

"Wait stop Peyton." Lucas says turning around and walking over to her.

"What?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't care."

"Cause I don't." Peyton says trying to walk away.

"Why don't you?"

"Cause I can't. I can't care about someone who left me for something he thought was better. You know what Lucas my life is so much better now. Me and Brooke are actually talking again, me and Jake are about to get together, and my grades are unbelievable high. I don't want any of that to change. I'm sorry Lucas."

"You know what I don't need you people. I came here to come back to the only place where I felt safe and protected. Where I felt like people actually cared about me, but I was wrong. I am out of here." Lucas turns around and walks right back out the door and back home.

"Mom I wanted to come back so bad. I was so excited, I was finally coming back to my home. I was coming back to the people that I loved and I thought loved me back, but they didn't care. They didn't want me back mom. What am I suppose to do with that?"

"Accept it."

"How mom? How do I accept my friends not wanting me back?"

"I don't understand. The other day Haley came by just crying her eyes out cause she came across your pictures and letters and she missed you like crazy. I think she's just upset with you leaving without a goodbye."

"Yeah maybe. I don't know what to do I want to go back to Charleston."

"Don't Lucas you can't."

"Why not? People cared more about me up there then they do down here."

"They care just give them some time to show it k."

"I dunno. I am so tired I am going to go take a nap."

"Ok."

Lucas goes to his room and takes a nap till 7:30 then walks down to the basketball court. He walks onto the court to find chalk marks with his team number and hearts around it. "Peyton." He says to himself.

"I drew those last week hoping it would bring you back."

Lucas turns around to find Peyton.

"It worked." Lucas says turning his head to her and smiling.

"Yeah."

Lucas turns back around and looks at the heart. "And you still seem not excited."

"Lucas I missed you I really did. I just don't think it's fair that you decide to come back and expect me to drop everything for you."

"I'm not asking you to do that Peyton." Lucas says walking over to her. "All I wanted was a welcome back hug. When I came back this morning I felt like I was coming to some foreign place and noone could understand why I was there and what I was saying. It was scary."

"I'm sorry Lucas. I really am."

"It's ok Peyt. So you and Jake are together?"

"Kinda sorta."

"What do you mean?"

"We're not official yet I just wanted you to think we were."

"Why?"

"Cause I didn't want you to know that I have been down here stuck in my room crying myself to sleep and dyeing inside everytime someone mentions you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Lucas."

"I've been crying myself to sleep thinking about you up there moving on with your life and moving on with someone else."

"There's noone else Peyton."

"Really?" Peyton says with a smile.

"Yes really." Lucas says swiping her hair behind her ears. "Come on let me walk you back home."

"Ok."

Lucas puts his arm around her shoulders and she slid her arm around his waist.

Dan was in his beach house reviewing all his past memories of him and Deb and him and Karen. He thought about how he screwed things up with both of them. He loved being with Karen, cause she gave him Lucas, but he loved Deb, cause she gave him Nathan.

He went to grab his drink and he started shaking. It got to the point where he fell on the floor. He grabbed his chest hoping it would take the pain away, but it didn't. It got worst and worst. Dan Scott was having a heart attack and noone was around to help him. He just laid there and shook till finally he stopped.


	2. He still wants me

Chapter 2

Everyone was gathered in the church. It was Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Deb, Karen, Keith, and other close family.

Lucas and Nathan went up together to look over his casket.

"This is crazy how our dad could just die. We're suppose to cry and mourn over this, but I just can't and I don't know why." Nathan says looking up from his fathers casket and looking over at Lucas.

"I know I mean I am sad you know cause he was my dad and all, but I feel like Keith is more my dad than he ever was. I mean Dan was never in my life. He left my mom when I was 4 and then Keith took over and he's all the dad I've known and I am more than ok with that."

"You are so lucky. He was so selfish and greedy."

"How sad is this we're talking bad about him when he is knocked out dead in a casket."

"I know."

"I think it is just now hitting my mom." Lucas says pointing to Karen who was crying on Keith's shoulder.

"Yeah mom's been taking it easier than what I thought. This is the first time I have seen her actually full out crying."

"It's actually kinda getting to me now." Lucas says holding back his tears.

"Yeah I know."

"I mean I hated him so much for making me live my life without a father, but I was starting to forgive him, cause I started to understand. He didn't run away he was just scared. He just got scared and he didn't know anything else to do then just leave so he did and I was ok with it. When I was in the hospital he came every single day to see how I was. He never stayed long, but the doctors said he would come in every morning and everynight to see how I was doing and that meant so much to me. And that's what turned my whole point of view about him around."

"I remember one night he came into my room and he sat down and we started talking about you. He was like I'm sorry that I made you and Lucas turn against each other. I wish we could all be a family again and get along, but we can't. That's when I knew that me and you had to get over our differences and be brothers again. I mean we are brothers you know we can't change it."

"It's crazy, cause now I don't only look at you as my brother, but I look at you like a best friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I want to be there for you in this time, cause even though your not showing it I know it still hurts down inside."

"Yeah it does. I can't believe we are actually this close to where we know what each other is feeling on the inside."

"I know."

"Yall ok?" Peyton says hugging Lucas.

"Yeah."

Haley walks up and hugs Nathan.

"You ok babe?" Haley asks.

"Yeah. Let's leave."

"We still got to go to the grave site remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going. I mean coming here was enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah yall can go if you you want, but I can't."

"I'm going with you Nathan." Haley says.

"We will to. Where you going?" Lucas says looking at Peyton then at Nathan.

"I was going to go back to my apartment, but if yall want to go eat or something then we could."

That night Haley decided to spend the night at Nathan's for comfort to Nathan. They laid in his bed and just talked.

"Get this mom is blaming me of killing my dad. How messed up is that. I can't believe this Haley. My life is so messed up and I'm sorry you have to be a part of it."

"It's ok Nathan. Your mom is just really upset."

"What if I did do it? What if I was a bad player? Maybe if I was a better player then he wouldn't of had worried so much and wouldn't of had the heart attack."

"That day you were in the hospital I couldn't take it. I had to get out, cause if I didn't I would have just started to cry and wouldn't be able to stop till you opened your eyes. It was so long Nathan. I thought you would never wake up, but I'm so glad you finally did. All I could seem to do was sit by you and write out everything I was feeling. I had so much emotion built up inside it hurt to keep it all in. I was so scared that you wouldn't have woken up. Then the doctors told me they had lost you for a second and all that went though my mind was OMG he died for a minute. What if he never came back? It was so scary. I hated your dad so much for making you go to that limit. Why Nathan? Why did you always listen to him?"

"Because I was scared. I wasn't like Lucas I don't know what it's like to not have a dad."

"Well now you do."

"Yeah I know. Let's go to bed babe everything will be better in the morning."

"I doubt it."

Haley leans over and turns the lamp off and cuddles up with Nathan and falls asleep.

The next day Lucas walks into the school and goes to his locker.

"Hey Peyt."

"Oh hey Lucas." Peyton says looking up from getting her books out of her locker.

"What are you doing after school?"

"I actually have a strip due in 2 days and I haven't even started. So yeah. What are you doing?"

"Well I was hoping we could hang out, but yeah."

"You always loved to watch me draw why don't you come by watch some tv till I get half way done at least. Then we can go by the cafe and get some food."

"Ok cool. I guess I will see you after school?"

"Yeah."

"Ok c ya."

"Hey Haley wait up." Nathan says trying to catch up with her.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"So are you nervous?"

"Oh about tomorrow."

"Oh yeah."

"Have you told Lucas?"

"No I haven't had the chance to you know with Dan dyeing and all."

"Yeah well we got him a tux so you better tell him tonight."

"Ok I will."

They give each other a peck on the lips and then they leave to class.

Haley had next period with Lucas so she figured she should tell him then. Class had already started so she passed him a note.

Hey Luke I am really glad your back. w/b

Thanks it feels good to be back to the place where I know everyone.

LOL yeah. I got something to ask you.

Ok what?

Will you be in me and Nathan's wedding. I know you and him was getting along really well at the funeral so will you?

Sure when is it in another 5 yrs. hahaha

Tomorrow?

ur kidding right?

No I'm serious please we already got you a tux and everything all you gotta do is show up.

Ok I guess.

Thank you Luke it means alot to me.

Lucas takes the note and puts it in his bookbag.

The bell rings and everyone goes to there cars and drives home.

Haley rides home with Nathan. They go into his kitchen and talks.

"I talked to Lucas he said he'll do it."

"Ok good so everything is organized."

"I'm scared Nathan."

"Why?"

"What if we regret it? What if we realize we're to young and it's to late?"

"Haley all I know is I can not wait any longer. I need you and I want it official."

"Ok."

"But if you don't want to I won't force you to do anything this serious. If you think we should wait then I will."

"No I want it."

"Ok."

Lucas goes by Peyton's house and runs up the steps and into her room. He slides though the door and just stands there and watches her draw for a minute until she soon looks up and sees him.

"Hey Lucas you can watch TV or get online. What ever you want."

"I guess I will get online."

"Ok it's already connected."

"Ok."

Lucas walks over and sits down and gets on AOL.

"So why didn't you tell me Haley and Nathan are getting married tomorrow?"

"I guess I forgot."

"You think it'll last?"

"I hope it does."

"Yeah it's hard to believe my little Haley is so grown up now it's crazy."

"Yeah I know. I can't believe she said yes."

"Do you ever miss Haley?"

"Yeah I do at times you know." Lucas turns around in his chair. "When I see her with Nathan I get kinda well yo u know jealous, but it's all good, cause I know he has changed and he did it for her so that makes him ok with me. I think he cares about her and he would give her the world if she asked for it."

"He is so good to her Lucas you have no idea."

"I know."

Right then Haley comes running in.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt, but Karen said you would be down here." Haley said to Lucas.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah. I will be back in a hour and we can go get something to eat."

"Ok."

Haley and Lucas walk outside and start walking.

"I can't believe this Luke. We're no longer kids we're adults moving on with our lives and getting married."

"I know it is crazy. I got a question."

"What?"

"Did Peyton ever talk about me after I left?"

"Oh yeah. Lucas Peyton really did miss you. She literally went into a depression stage and it was scary. She started talking abut suicide. She loved you so much Lucas and you just couldn't see it."

"I saw it I just wasn't sure."

"Well now you are and you need to be in her life again, cause who knows what she's capable of doing."

"Yeah I know. I was thinking about asking her to be with me again tonight."

"Awwww. You should."

"Yeah I think I am. So am I walking you home or something?"

"Yeah." Haley laughs. "You didn't';t realize that.

"No. I will be home around 10 I will come over and tell you about it."

"Ok and if it's later just peck on my window and I will let you in."

"Ok see ya."

Haley walks into her house and Lucas walks back to Peyton and they drive down to the cafe.

"So what you and Haley talk about?" Peyton ask stirring the milk into her coffee.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on you had to talk about something."

"I rather not talk about it."

"Oh I see. It's a best friend thing." Peyton laughs.

"Actually yeah."

"Oh ok."

"Can I ask you something Peyton?"

"Anything."

"All my time up in Charleston all I could seem to think about was you and how we ended things."

"Please Lucas could we not go into this?"

"I have to Peyton. All I could think about is how we left each other fighting and broken up. I missed you so much. I just wanted to come back right away and apologize."

"Then why didn't you Lucas?"

"Cause I couldn't cause I was scared if I came back you wouldn't forgive me. Peyton if you never forgave me I would just die."

"Yeah well that's what I felt like doing when you were gone."

"I heard."

"You heard what?"

"That you were thinking about suicide."

"Great." Peyton says embarrassed.

"It's ok Peyton cause I thought about it to."

"You did?"

"Yes a couple of times actually. I want to know will you be with me again?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know if I want to jump back into a relationship that shattered and bruised my heart so badly. I don't know if I can stand to put my heart through all that again."

"I have changed so much. I will never hurt you again."

"Yeah that's what they all say."

"I'm serious. All I know is I want to live my life and I want it with you. I don't want a reason to run away again."

"And you won't have one Lucas. I will not be the reason you run away again."

Lucas takes her hand that was setting on the table. "Please Peyton be with me again."

"I don't know." Peyton stands up and walks out the door.


	3. I can't ruin her life

Chapter 3

"Peyton what if I'm not ready to get married yet? You know us girls we love to party and mess around with other guys. We like to start drama, but if I get married there won't be any drama."

"Haley your marrying Nathan there is always going to be drama."

"Yeah I guess." Haley laughs. "I just don't want hurt to him you know."

"Yeah I know girl, but it'll all be ok after this is all over with. Your going to get married and realize you made the right decision."

"I hope so." Haley says patting her dress down trying to straighten it all out. "Is my dad here? He said he wasn't going to come, cause he didn't approve. For some reason he still hasn't found it in him to forgive Nathan for hurting me the first time."

"I don't know let me go check." Peyton runs upstairs and looks inside the church door's and looks all around, but doesn't see her dad. She runs back down to Haley. "Nope. I didn't see him."

"Then who's going to walk me down the aisle?"

"I can't believe this Peyton I am actually getting married can you believe it?" Haley says twirling around in her dress.

"No I really can't. Are you sure your ready to make this commitment official at age 18?"

"Peyton I am so in love there is no possible way I can wait any longer."

"Ok."

"Is Nathan ready?" Haley yells to her mom.

"Almost." She yells back.

"OMG I am so nervous. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks so do you."

"Nervous yet tutor girl?" Brooke says walking up to her.

"Oh yeah we have 20 more minutes. Are all the bridesmaids here?" Haley says looking around.

"Who all are bridesmaids?" Peyton asks.

"It's you, Brooke, my 2 cousins, and Nathan's cousin and Aunt."

"How about groomsman's?"

"Lucas, Jake, Tim, and his cousin and another guy from the team I forget his name."

"Ok girl you ready to get married?" The wedding planner asks Haley while she fixes the back of her dress.

"I thought we had 20 more minutes?" Brooke says to Haley.

"Maybe I was wrong." Haley says with the worried voice. "OMG this is it."

"Ok guys let's walk outside and around to the front doors." They all grab their flowers and walk around. "First Peyton goes, then Brooke, then so on and so on you know how it goes." The wedding planner instructed. "The flower girl will walk in front of the bride."

Haley hears the song playing. "OMG daddy here we go." Haley says to her dad.

The bridesmaid start down the aisle.

**Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less  
  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
  
So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong**

**I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you**

They then start playing the wedding song as Haley walks down the aisle. She looks up through her vials and sees Nathan and her bestfriend up their waiting for her. Tears began to fall when she found that Nathan had tears too.

"Who will be giving them away?" The preacher asks.

"Her mom and I." Haley's dad replies then he sits down.

"We are gathered here today to unite these two into marriage. Marriage should never be treated with abuse, but to be treated like it was fragile. Cause marriage is very fragile. If you mess with it, it could break and ruin your whole life. It can even leave scars. Love can bring some really joyful memories and it can make you so happy. Now after all said and done Haley and Nathan has written their own vowels. Please if you would Haley proceed to read them."

"Nathan I know we have had our ups and our downs. We have cried together so many times together, but I am so glad I had you to help me out and to wipe all my fears away." Nathan wipes her eyes with his hand. "I feel very fortunate to have you in my life. You have actually waited for me and that's what makes all this so much more special. Your my life and my hero. I never had someone care about me as much as you do and I never felt so beautiful the way I do when your around. Nathan Scott I am going to love you from this day forward and that will never change. Till death do us apart I do take you Nathan Mitchell Scott to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Now you have heard her vowels you may say yours."

"Haley I know we had such a horrible start to our relationship. Us always fighting. Us fighting obstacles of people not wanting us to be together, but we fought though all the negative things and stayed together. I am so glad we did, cause I would go crazy if we ever broke up. I always said I never would cry, but for some reason you always find a way to make me" Nathan wipes a tear away from his eye. "You are such a blessing form god and I..." Nathan stops. "And I can't do this to you." Nathan storms out the church.

Peyton runs out after him.

Haley just stands there so shock.

"OMG Lucas I told you. I told you I wasn't worth loving." Haley runs down to the basement.

"WTH are you doing Nathan?" Peyton yells out at Nathan as she grabs his arm and turns him around.

"I can't do this Peyton I can't!"

"Why not? You wanted to get married. Nathan you can't do this to Haley. She's in there waiting for you to come back for her and your not."

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to get married at 17. It's too young. We're not even seniors yet. I love that girl to death enough to not screw her life up with marriage."

"Yeah I know. I mean it won't last and no I'm not saying that cause I am still in love with you."

"What?"

"OMG." Peyton says embarrassed walking away.

"Wait Peyton. Your still in love with me?"

"I don't know anymore. My feelings for people are so messed up."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Cause I don't want to ruin it for Haley. She's finally in love for the first time."

"I still remember when I invited her to my first game she sat in the crowd yelling out my name and cheering for me. She was so beautiful, but I had you at the time and you was on my mind all the time till we broke up."

"Yeah and it didn't take you long to move on did it?"

"No it didn't cause I knew Haley was the one and she is the one for me, but I don't think now is the time to be getting married you know."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Peyton."

"It's ok. Lucas asked me to be with him again last night."

"And..."

"I told him I didn't know."

"Why?"

"Cause I really don't know. I don't know if I can trust him again. I don't know if he is all of a sudden going to wake up one day and tell me he is leaving again I don't think I can go though that again."

"Peyton give him another shot I know he won't do that to you again."

"This is so freaky. What happened between you two to make yall so buddy buddy again?"

"Reality."

"What do you mean?"

"I realized that it was never me who hated him it was my dad wanting me to hate him."

"Yeah. Your dad put so much BS in your head."

"Yeah I know. I guess that's another reason I'm scared. Dan married Karen when they were 17 just like me and haley. I don't want to turn out like him. I don't want to hit her everytime I feel like she wasn't doing stuff right and I don't want to cheat on her when I feel like her love isn't enough."

"Don't Nathan. Don't compare yourself to Dan."

"I can't go back in there and tell the love of my life that I can't marry her now."

"You want me to do it?"

"Yeah will you?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Peyt. And please tell her I'm sorry and tell her we will someday just not now."

"Ok. So are you leaving."

"Yeah tell her I went back to the apartment to change that she can come by if she wants to still talk to me."

"Ok bye."

Nathan gets in his car and leaves. Peyton walks back into the church t find just Lucas in there sitting down on one of the pughs.

"Where did everyone go?"

"They all went down into the basement."

"Oh ok." Peyton says sitting down beside him. "I've been thinking alot about last night and what you asked me."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I do Lucas want to be with you again. I don't know what I was thinking when I said I didn't know cause I did. I knew all along. My feelings for you are so clear and they are true. Your the one for me and I can't wait till it's our turn to come in here and get married."

"It's going to be great."

"I know." Peyton says taking his hand into hers and resting her head on his shoulder.


	4. Cause I'm hurting with you

Chapter 3

"This was suppose to my special day." Haley says walking up to Peyton and Lucas. "I'm the one who's suppose to be smiling instead of crying."

"I'm sorry Haley." Peyton says standing up and hugging her trying to give as much comfort possible.

"It's ok I knew he was to good to be true. I knew he didn't mean it when he told me he loved me."

"But he did Haley. You don't understand. He loved you enough to not ruin your life. You know how much harder your life is going to get if you got married right now at age 17?"

"But I want to be with him I have to be with him."

"I know and you are with him."

"I want it official Peyton. You just don't understand." Haley says turning around and leaving.

"I do understand her Lucas. I know how it feels to be so happy with someone and feel like your everything to them and then have them run out on you." Peyton says turning towards Lucas.

"Peyton please."

"No Lucas. I know how she feels and it hurts."

Peyton runs out after Haley.

"Hey Haley. Wait." Peyton yells running over to Haley. "At least go talk to him. He told me to tell you to meet him at his house if you forgave him."

"But I don't Peyton. He made me look like a idiot today. He left me at the alter all alone I got so scared."

"I know Haley but just let him explain himself."

"And what's he going to tell me? Huh Peyton? Is he going to tell me how he doesn't love me anymore and how he doesn't feel for me the way I feel for him?" Haley gets in her car and leaves.

Peyton turns around and sees Lucas standing there.

"I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry about it she will be ok." Lucas says embracing her. "She's going to realize she needs Nathan and she'll go running back to him."

"You held up so strong for so long why give up on us now?"

"I haven't given up. It's just you try to act like you care about me so much, but you don't. You really don't Lucas and don't be all like, but I do. Cause I'm not falling for it this time."

"Peyton what are you talking about?"

"Lucas I'm not like these other girls who you hang all over you cause your the star player of the basketball team. I can't and I won't. Cause if I do your going to hurt me. That's how it works right?

"No not exatly."

"Then please Lucas. Please explain how the players do their thing."

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh you wouldn't? Could have fooled me."

"Look Peyton just cause I cheated on Brooke with you and madeout with a girl at a bar doesn't automatically put me in the player category. Peyton what has gotten in to you? You are so uptight now about everything."

"Just latly alot of people have been getting cheated on and they are hurt. Literly so bad that they cry. I just don't want to go through that, cause I wasn't enough for you."

"You are Peyton and you don't have to worry about feeling that pain cause you won't feel it. I am going to stay loyal to you as long as your loyal to me."

"Ok."

"I love you Peyton and that's forever."

"I'm sorry. I love you too."

Haley goes home and changes into some lowrise jeans and a white tank top. After she leaves she starts driving along heading to nowhere in particular, but she was heading in the direction of Nathan's house. She starts to go past it, but stops and she watches him get out of his car and goes inside. She wait's awhile then pulls into his driveway and knocks on his door.

He answers the door with no shirt and his basketball shorts on.

"Hey babe. I thought you hated me."

"Well would you give me one good reason why I shouldn't be?"

"No."

"Am I that hard to love Nathan? Huh?" Haley asks tearing up.

"Come in." Nathan leads her in and they sit on the couch. "I wish you could understand better."

"Explain to me so I can."

"I'm 18 and your 17. I don't want you to get your first divorce at age 17."

"What you don't think we're going to last long? Cause if we're not then I want out of this now."

"It's not that Haley. It's just in my past I have made so many mistake and I seem to h...."

"Don't give me that BS again Nathan. You know what Nathan I make alot of mistakes too. But instead of dwelling on them I fix them."

"I can't Haley. For some reason I can't fix them."

"Then I guess you can't fix this mistake. The mistake of you walking out on me. Bye Nathan for good." Haley stands up and heads for the door.

"Haley please don't do this to me."

"Do what Nathan? Do what you do best? Now it's my turn." And Haley walks out the door and back home.

For once Nathan was the one left there cry.

The next day at school Peyton and Haley drive up to their parking spots and they meet up with Lucas and Jake in the lobby. They all always every morning would stand in their little huddle and talk before school started. Nathan was always late getting in.

He walked in and looked at Haley. He was with Brooke. He had no facial expression what so ever. Haley could see that his eyes were bloodshot form him crying. It was so weird seeing his eyes like that cause Nathan is known as the guy that never cries. He just walks past her and right then she felt like she could break down at any minute. She wanted to run over to him and stop him and ask him what he was crying about. She just wanted to hold him and comfort him, but she couldn't she had to stay mad at him.

"I'm taking it, you and him never made up?" Peyton asks Haley.

"No let's just go through this day and not worry about him."

But it wasn't possible. All 7 classes he was on her mind constantly. Haley could not for one second figure out why he was with Brooke walking in. She had to do it she had to talk to him, cause if she didn't she would end driving her car right off the road. She was in love with him and she couldn't deny it.

After school she walked over to Nathan's car. He had his door close so she figured he wasn't in it. She walks over and pecks on the half tinted windows to make sure he wasn't, but he was. He opens the door and Haley sees Brooke in the car.

"WTH are you doing with Brooke?"

"I'm just giving her a ride home chill. Besides why do you care?"

"NVM." Haley finally calms down. "Will you come by my house later?"

"I'll try."

'I'll try? Since when did Nathan Scott start trying. He always use to say of course. Why would he say I'll try.' Haley thinks to herself.

"Whatever Nathan." Haley walks over to her car and leaves.

"What was up with that Nathan? Your lucky she is talking to you again don't ruin it." Brooke says.

"I dunno. I am going to go by her house after I drop you off."

"Yeah you should."

"Ok let's go." Nathan leaves and drops her off then turns around and drives to Haley's.

Nathan walks up to Haley's door and knocking. He was so nervous he was scared she would slam the door on him, but she didn't.

"Hey can we talk?" Nathan asks with that look of guilt in his eyes.

"Why should I let you? Give me one good reason."

"I can't Haley. I wish I could, but I can't."

"I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like running away and I want to stay. I look at you Nathan and your all I know. Nothing else matters to me when your around and I never want to lose you. I'm so scared."

"Me too and it's cause I am in love for the first time to and its great. It's everything you told me it would be and that scares me."

"Why?"

"Cause everyone who falls in love ends up getting hurt."

"Yeah they do, but sometimes it's not a bad thing."

"How can getting hurt be a good thing?"

"Cause I'm hurting with you."

Nathan smiles.

r/r- Hey guys I need some help. Give me some ideas on what you want to happen. I would love it thanks!!!


	5. Because you fell in love with me

Chapter 5

Peyton and Haley are outside of the school during 7th period. They got to have a free period that day, cause there was no teacher and no fill in. So Peyton is sketching in her book and Haley's doing her History homework.

"This is so weird don't you think?" Haley says out of the blue.

"What's weird?"

"How I was so close to getting married. I mean we was up at the alter had my family and his family there, we had our preacher there, I had said my vowels, and all of a sudden it was all over and nothing had happened. I am still plain Haley James."

"I know it is kinda ironic isn't it."

"Yeah." Haley laughs. "Do you think he will ever be ready for a committment that big?"

"Yeah he will. Just give it time. I kinda need to ask your opoinion about something."

"Ok what?"

"The other day I walked down to the basketball court and Jake was down there. We was sitting and talking about Jenny and Nikki. Haley, when Lucas left I spent everyday down there at Jake's house just playing with Jenny and talking to Jake. It was so nice. Then lastnight he tells me I am such a better mom to Jenny then Nikki ever was and he wants me in both of their lives. He wants to be with me."

"Are you serious? What about Lucas?"

"I want to be with him and only him. So I told Jake I couldn't. I think he's mad at me now."

"Jake being mad? I don't think so he understands."

"What if he doesn't Haley. I mean I love Jake cause he's a really good friend, but I don't think I have led him to believe I wanted more you know."

"Yeah, just don't worry about it."

"Ok."

The bell rings.

"Finally." Peyton says getting up and getting her book. "You need a ride home?"

"No Nathan's taking me home."

"Oh ok. Be careful Haley don't let him hurt you."

"I will be." Haley walks down the dteps and to Nathan's car.

Peyton decides to go to Lucas's. He was getting out of his car and heading for the door. She pulls in and he turns around. Peyton gets out.

"Do you always drive without a shirt?"

"For now yeah my air condition quit on me."

"Well I should be getting you to take me home then huh."

Lucas laughs.

"Come in noones home."

"Ok."

They walk into the kitchen. Peyton sits at the table and Lucas opens the refrigrator.

"I'm glad you came by I have had alot on my mind lately and your not going to be happy with it." Lucas says sitting down.

"What is it?"

"Ok well when I left and I came back I lied to you and I lied to everyone. I told them that I was miserable and that I was so much happier when I came back."

"How is that lieing Lucas?"

"Because the truth is I wasn't miserable when I was in Charleston with Keith. For once I was actually happy and Peyton I want to go back to being happy. I want to go back to the feeling I had when I was by myself up there. It was like I had a whole new life up there."

"Lucas are you trying to tell me you want to leave again?"

"Yeah."

"Lucas when you left that night without a warning I felt like you were running away from me. You left for a month then came back and my whole world chaged. You were such a diffrent person. For the better I mean. And for you to tell me you want to run again just makes me so angry. I'm sorry Lucas I'm not Haley. I know you want me to, but I can't."

"What?"

"I saw it."

"You saw what?"

"Your notebook."

"What you read it?"

"You know the passage you wrote about Haley and how no other girl compares to her."

"This notebook?" Lucas asks picking up a notebook from the countertop.

"Yeah."

Lucas opens it up to that page.

"Read the date to me."

Peyton looks at the passage.

"4/24/1998"

"See Peyton. I wrote that when I was 12."

"Oh well still I feel like in your eyes I am always being compared to Haley."

"Well your not Peyton."

"I hope not Lucas, cause I don't compare you to Nathan. I'm going to go."

"Please believe me Peyton."

"I do babe." Peyton says standing up and hugging him.

Peyton goes home changes clothes in her closet so noone on the cam would see. She sits in front of her computer and logs on her s/n and sits and draws. She knew Lucas was watching, cause he always did.

She draws her and Lucas sitting at a table and a bubble reading 'For once I was actually happy without you'. She knew that's not what he said, but that's what it felt like he was saying. Peyton holds it up for him to see.

Love4TheGame- That's not what I said???

Peyton86- Yeah well that's what I felt like you said.

Love4TheGame- The only reason I said that is to see if you cared. Yes I was thinking about leaving and I want to still, but your the only reason keeping me here.

Peyton06- Lucas if there is even one little chance you will leave again I want out of this now, cause I don't think I can go through all that again.

Love4TheGame- I'm not. I promise I'm not going anywhere. I am staying in my home and that is Tree Hill.

Peyton86- I don't know if I can.

Love4TheGame- What are you talking about Peyton?????

Peyton86- Now it's my turn.

Peyton86 has just signed off.

'WTH is she talking about now it's my turn?' Lucas thinks to himself.

Nathan and Haley are cuddled up on his couch.

"I want to be everything to you Nathan, but there are times that you act like you don't care and it hurts."

"What are you talking about Haley?"

"I'm talking about you and how you make me feel when I'm around you?"

"And how's that?"

"I can't explain it Nathan. It's beyond words could ever say. If you ever want out of this whatever we have going on just tell me now."

"What do we have Haley? Letely you seem so confuse on what we have?"

"I don't know anymore I mean you tell me you love and you want to stay a part of my life, but why run away? Why run out on me when we were about to say I do? Are you scared?"

"No, I don't get scared when I'm around you, cause I know your not going anywhere. And I'm not either."

"You think your whole life your bestfriend's going to be there for you though everything, but as soon as you get your first heartbreak they ain't their. But then you look back and realize the reason's because their the one who broke your heart."

"Are you talking about Lucas?"

"Yeah I guess I'm not use to him always being right there when I need him. He has moved on and I have to accept it. When we were younger that boy I swear he would be waiting by that phone when I called and he would be on my doorstep when I yelled. I miss that so much. For once I never felt alone and for once I knew I had someone to turn to. He hasn't been there for me for a while now and I don't understand. What did I do to him to not care anymore?"

"Nothing Haley. You did nothing. He's just getting settled down right now from moving back. Give him some time and I promise you he will be back to normal."

"I hope so."

"Trust me on this everything's going to be ok."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? Everythings not ok and it never will be ok. As long as I'm living everything is just going to get worst and worst."

"I'm sorry Hales. I hope everything gets better. What you got something to say about that to."

Haley gives him a weird look.

"Everytime I try to say something encouraging to you, you always have something bad to say about it."

"Not all the time. Ok maybe most of the time, but I have a reason to. I have been lied to my whole life it's just hard to trust anyone that's all."

"Haley you can trust me."

"I know."

Haley cuddles even closer with him.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"I want to give myself to you tonight."

"Why?"

"Cause you fell in love with me."

"How you know?"

"I feel it."

"Not tonight babe. I want you to see that I will wait for you. I know your morals and I want to obey them."

"Your so sweet Nathan." Haley says as she yawns and falls asleep in his arms.


	6. I don't know what to do

Chapter 6

Peyton could hear the creaking of Lucas standing by her door trying not to disturb her.

"I can hear you, you know."

He peeks his head in and goes in.

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"That's cool."

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Cause I want my art to matter. I don't want it to be sitting on my bed stand with no one seeing it. I want it to be in a art museum and watch the peoples faces be amazed, but I know it's not going to happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause there not good enough."

"Yeah right."

"Lucas how would you know you never even ask to look at my drawings."

"Oh I don't Peyton? Is that why I spend half of my day and even nights sometimes, when you can't go to sleep, watching you draw. Is that why when I walk up to your room I daze away looking at your pictures on your wall. Oh that's right I do all that cause I don't care."

"My mom use to be so fascinated with my drawings. I use to come home everyday and show her what I drew for the day and she would hang them up all over the house. That's why I started hanging them around my room. Then she died and I wanted to hide them all. I started to draw my feelings and I didn't want people to see. I drew my pain, I drew my tears, and I drew my depression. It was so hard to come out again. That's why I was so upset when you entered my strip into THUD magazine. Then I started to realize you cared. You cared enough to bring me back into the light. Kinda like my mom."

"See Peyton. You can't hide forever."

"I know and I have realized that."

"The other day you kinda got me questioning some things."

"Like what?"

"You said now it's my turn. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh. I was talking about running away." Peyton says still drawing.

"It's your turn to run away?" Lucas asks confused.

"Yeah, my dad called a couple of weeks ago he wants me to go on the ship with him."

"Really for how long?"

"Couple of months."

"A couple of months Peyton!" Lucas says upset.

"Lucas no you are not doing this to me!" Peyton says throwing her book across her bed. "You can not tell me to stay. Your not going to make me feel bad for this, cause Lucas you did it to me."

"I know, but if your doing this to get back at me then it's not worth it."

"You think it's all about you Lucas. Well guess what it's not. Other people have lives to and my dad needs me. He wants me to keep close to him."

"But I need you Peyton. I need you alot more than what your dad does."

Peyton breaks down.

"No you don't Lucas cause he's dieing!" Peyton yells out in screams. She tumbles over on her bed and bawls.

"What?"

"Yeah Lucas he has cancer and it can't be fixed. Nothing can fix it."

"OMG Peyton I'm sorry." Lucas says laying beside her and holding her from behind her. She holds on to his arms tightly.

"I'm so scared Lucas. I don't know what I'm going to do without him if he dies. I mean first my mom and now him. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know babe, but I'm here for you. You need to be with him now. When does he want you to go?"

"Tomorrow moring."

"Ok. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know. Me too." Peyton says turning around and cuddling with him.

"Everything's going to be ok Peyt. I promise you that."

"I hope so."

Nathan goes to Haley's house he knew her parents weren't there so he walks on in. He loved to sneak up on her and see what she does when he's not there. He turns the corner and sees her on the couch with a lamp over her head writing.

"Hey babe whatcha doing?" Nathan asks sitting next to her.

"Just writing in my journal."

"I didn't know you kept a journal."

"Yeah when I was younger I would take this journal everywhere. I just never wanted to forgot one piece of my life. So I took it around and I would sit down and just express everything. I never really wrote anything interesting till we met and all of a sudden my life came so clear and I wasn't confused and I wasn't scared."

"Yeah?"

"Yes Nathan it was like my life all of a sudden got so much more complicated when you came into it and I figured if I could just write it all out it would make more since to me. And it did. I now understand it all. You love me for me and not how popular I am or my social rate. Your in love with me the plain Haley James."

"Yes I am, but Haley I feel like lately you are trying to change yourself into the person you think I want you to be."

"What do you mean?"

"You make me feel like I corrupted you or something. Like I made you into the girl you are today?"

"And who am I Nathan?"

"I don't know anymore, but you use to be my girlfriend."

"Nathan you think you know me so well. You think you know everything in my past you think you know everything about me and Lucas. You just have it all planned out. Well guess what Nathan you know nothing about me."

"All I know is that Haley when I first met you, you were more than enough for me. You were smart, beautiful, and perfect."

"Why do you expect me to be perfect?"

"I don't I just want the old Haley back that's all. The one I fell in love with. The one that made me fall head over heels when I saw her."

"Since we first met and started being a couple I always thought that I would never compare to the girls you use to date. You know Peyton and Brooke. They seemed to give you things I can't and Nathan I won't be those girls. I won't break my morals for you I'm sorry."

"Why do we always get on the subject."

"Cause Nathan I want you to know what you got yourself into and if you can't stick to it then I want out of this."

"Sometimes I wonder Haley. I wonder if that's not what you want. Do you think I ever feel like I'm being compared to Lucas. Huh Haley? You and him seemed to bond on the more personal scale then me and you and it hurts. I want to understand you, but you won't let me. I just keep thinking that in a blink of a eye you could leave and my whole world will crash down."

"Aww.. you think that?"

"Yes Haley and I always have."

"This is so weird I never thought Nathan Scott, star player of the basketball team, would feel this way for me."

"What can I say I'm a lucky guy."

"No I'm the lucky one."


	7. I will miss you

Chapter 7

Lucas walks in on Peyton packing.

"So I guess this is it?" Lucas says sadley.

"No not really." Peyton says with tears strolling down both of her cheeks.

"Why?"

"Lucas I'm to late. He's dead Lucas he's dead." She falls to the ground with no control.

"OMG."

"Yeah so I guess your happy. Now that he doesn't need me and all."

"Don't say that Peyton. I'm not happy about it."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye. They said he just fell down and died."

"So where are you heading now?"

"I dunno really. Anywhere, but here." Peyton says standing back up and continues packing.

"Peyton you can't just leave with out knowing where your going."

"What are you my parent? Oh that's right I have none."

"Can I come with you?"

"No Lucas." She looks back at him. "I wish you could, but I need time to myself. I need to find myself you know. Kinda like what you had to do you understand."

"No I don't. Peyton you say I never had a reason, but I did."

"No you didn't Lucas, not like me. I left cause my dad has died. The closet person left me and died on me. You know how I feel? Do you think it is possible for me to stay in this house that he use to once live in? Huh Lucas?"

"No I guess your right. Just don't forget me Peyton. I am going to miss you so much."

"I have to see Nathan before I leave."

Peyton runs down to the basketball court where he always was on Saturday mornings. He was he was shooting free throws so slick. They just swooshed right in, perfect shot everytime.

"Hey nice shots."

"Thanks." Nathan says grabbing the ball and holding it. "So why are you down here so early for? I know it's not to see me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you hate me."

"No I don't."

"I forgive and forget."

"Oh ok. So what's up?"

"Nathan I'm leaving Tree Hill. No not with Lucas, but with myself."

"Why?"

"My dad died lastnight on the ship. He had cancer that couldn't be fixed and I was going to stay with him a couple of months. You know to keep close so it wouldn't be so hard to let go, but I was to late."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"I really am I mean it hurts really bad to lose a dad, but you lost both and I know it's killing you inside."

"Yeah it is." Peyton says tearing up.

"Awww come here." Nathan walks over to her and embraces her closely. Trying to comfort her as much as possible. "I wish you wouldn't leave Peyt."

"Why would you care? You've moved on."

"Not really. Ever since we broke up I feel like I'm just hiding. I just hated it when we were younger and we was all about each other. We told each other we loved each other and we would never leave each others side."

"Why did you hate that?"

"Cause I knew it wouldn't last."

"It could have lasted so long."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I miss you Nate. Your finally that guy I always wished you would become and we're not together. What's up with that?" Peyton says with a smile.

"I tried. I really did. I tried to become a better person, but my dad wouldn't let me do it."

"I know."

"Let me come with you Peyton."

"No you can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause you have Haley now and you two are so in love."

"But we're not Peyt. How can I be in love with her when I'm still in love with you?"

"You will Nathan. Give it time and you will be head over heels for her."

"This isn't fare."

"I know, but it's how it's gotta be."

"I guess." He hugs her again. "I'm going to miss you baby girl and that's forever."

"I'm going to miss you to." Peyton says holding him tight, "I love you to I always have, but you know how it is."

He backs away and rubs her chin with his hand. "Yeah I know. Maybe one day."

"Yeah. I got to go."

"Go by Haley's she will die if you didn't say bye to her." Nathan realizes what he said. "Sorry."

"Look Nathan it's cool. It's not like I get bugged out over everything you know, but I really am going to miss you Nate. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me and even though I walked out on you didn't mean I stopped loving you." Peyton says hugging him for one last time.

She walks back home and gets her car and drives to Haley's. She walks up the steps and knocks.

"Who is it?" Haley yells.

"It's me Peyton."

"Oh ok." Haley opens the door and lets her. "Can never be to safe."

"Guess not."

"So what's up?"

"We need to talk."

"Ok come in the living room noones home. My parents are at the office."

"Ok."

They walk into the living room and sits on the the couch.

"Ok well Haley last night my dad died. He had a cancer that couldn't be cured."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Well I was suppose to go on the ship with him to spend his last couple of months with him, but I was to late."

"So you didn't even get to say goodbye?"

"Nope." Peyton says starting to tear up.

"Peyton don't cry it'll be ok. He's still with you."

"I know, but it's not the same. I mean he has raised me all my life. My mom died when I was 6 and now my dad died and I'm only 17. WTH how screwed up is that?"

"I know. I'm here for you when you need to talk."

"That's why I'm here Haley. I'm leaving Tree Hill in a few hours."

"What?"

"Yeah I can't stand to live their in that house that both of my parents grew up in and be ok with it. I can't live with their ghost haunting me everywhere I go in it."

"You can come stay with me you know that."

"I know, but... you know."

"Yeah I know. I really am sorry about your dad."

"I know. What is this dad death week or something?"

"I know really it's sad and it's making me really depressed."

"Don't be I mean everyone dies for a reason and god felt like it was his time to go. I rather him be up there then down here suffering knowing he's not going to live forever you know?"

"Yeah. How's Lucas taking it? You leaving and all."

"Pretty good he understands that I need to go."

"Yeah and he should."

"Yeah and it's not forever I will still come back and see yall."

"You better. Some people say that and they never come back."

"I'm not like other people you know that."

"Yeah."

"I got to go."

"So soon?"

"Yeah I am going to go by Jake's and say goodbye."

"Oh ok. Well I hope you like it better wherever your heading and I wish you luck with everything."

"Thanks you too. You know my cell phone number call me when you and Nathan are going to try the whole married thing again."

"Ok I will."

"Ok bye girl." Peyton hugs her goodbye.

Peyton drives to Jake's.

He had the door open so she peaks though the screen door and sees him rocking Jenny. She pecks on the door.

"Oh hey." Jake says softly putting Jenny back in the crib and letting Peyton in.

"How my little girl doing?" Peyton says walking over to the carriage and ratting her keys over her hands letting her grab them.

"She's good."

"You still want that escape route?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving in a couple of hours you want to come with me?"

"Where to?"

"I don't know anywhere, but here."

"What about Jenny?"

"Leave her with your mom for a couple of days. Once we know where we're heading we will come back and get her."

"Why me Peyton? Why leave with me?"

"Cause you stayed.'

"What?"

"When things got rough in Tree Hill you didn't run like Lucas. Don't get me wrong Lucas is my everything, but I don't want him to have to leave his mom and everything. He's all she's got you know."

"Yeah."

"So you want to come with me or not?"

"Yeah I want to come."

"Ok then. I will come back in a hour."

"I can't believe we're doing this Peyton."

"I know me either, but I have to get out of here."

"Yeah."

Peyton leaves and goes home.

She starts packing, but for some reason she can't take and she falls once again to the floor and cries.

'Why? Why was it my parents that had to leave me so young? I want them back. Can I please have them back now? I want mom to look at one more of my drawings, I want her to tell me how proud she is of me, and I want her to to drop me off at school and pick me up cause I didn't want to ride the bus. I want my dad to tell me how proud he is off me and how far I have came, I want to talk to him on the web cam he got me one more time, and I want to throw him one more party when he comes back from the ships. Life won't be the same now. Jake asks me why I chose him over Lucas and the real reason is I'm not in love with Lucas like I thought I was. I thought me and him could be together again and life would be perfect again, but instead it was worst. Nothing was the same anymore and in a way that scared me so much. Plus I lied to Jake when I told him I didn't want to be a part of him and Jenny's life cause I do. I love them both so much. I tried ot be happy with Lucas when he came, but I wasn't I just missed Jake more. Isn't it weird how love works. The love of your life just leaves and you die wanting to see him again, but when he does come back you wish he didn't? How mess up is that?'

Time passed as she cried and she went to Jake's.

"Ready to go?" Peyton asks Jake as she walks up to the porch where he was sitting with his bags.

"Yeah are you?"

"More than ever."

"Ok let's do this."

Peyton turns on the radio as she tears up over leaving her world behind. I will miss you Luke forever and always. Peyton says to herself as she looks over at Jake, knowing they were going to have a future together.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
  
I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
  
I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said  
  
I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
  
I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll be better when i'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of you life  
  
The greatest fan of your life

* * *

The song's by Edwin McCain and it's called I'll Be

**r/r- Thanks guys for reading this is it. I hope the ending didn't suck to much. But do yall think it sounds finished If not let me know.**


	8. It was all a lie

**Sorry about changing it on yall hope you like this one better!**

* * *

Lucas drives as fast as he can to Peyton's hoping he had made it in time. He runs up and goes straight in and right up the steps. Her room was empty. Her pictures had been torn down, her web cam was gone, and her curtains were pulled down. He walked over and opened her closet and all her favorite records were gone and all her clothes were no longer there.

'No I'm not to late. She's not gone yet? Is she?' Lucas asks himself as he slowly starts to wheep. He grabs the phone and calls Haley to see if she had stopped by there.

"Hello?" Haley answers.

"Haley has Peyton been over there?"

"Yeah she's gone Lucas. Her and Jake left a hour ago."

And at that moment he fell to the floor. Same spot Peyton did.

"You never really know how someone feels about you till you find them on the same spot, you have fallen many of times, crying." Lucas heard someone say from the door.

He couldn't make out who it was cause his eyes were still blurry from his tears. Then he saw her. He saw her again.

"I thought you were gone?" Lucas says getting up.

"I was, but I realized theres more here than where I was headed."

"And where was that."

"Nowhere."

Lucas laughs a little.

"So where's Jake?"

"Back at home with Jenny."

"I heard he went with you."

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not."

"Wow this is weird huh?"

"Yeah I know. Why you leave Peyton with Jake?"

"Cause Lucas. For once in my life I felt like I could move on with someone who wasn't you. I really did think I could leave with Jake and be with him, but it's not possible. It's not possible to love someone else when your still in love with your first."

"Your dad never died did he?" Lucas says like he knows something she didn't.

"Of course he is."

All Lucas could do was look over at the screen. Peyton followed as they were both looking at the computer screen and seeing Peyton's dad on his cam.

"Hey hunny where you at? Why is your cam disconnected? I miss you." They both listen.

Peyton could just see the hurt in Lucas's eyes. She saw his fists bunching up.

"That really is messed up Peyton." Lucas says as he walks out on her.

Peyton runs out after him he gets to the porch where she grabs his arm.

"Wait Lucas."

"No Peyton." He stops and turns around. "You lied to me. You told me your dad literly died so you could run away from me."

"It wasn't about you."

"Oh it wasn't Peyton. Huh? Is that what you told your self when you went to Jake's? That your not doing it to hurt me?"

"Lucas whatever think what you want."

"Ok I will and I think your lieing." Lucas walks to his car and speeds off.

Lucas drives down to the basketball court and sees Haley. He pulls up and gets out.

"Hey what are you doing up here by yourself?" Lucas asked confused why she was up here without Nathan with her.

"I needed somewhere to think. You?"

"Same. Peyton came back."

"Oh really? That's good."

"No. Not when she lied to me and everyone here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her dad isn't dead."

"Nuh huh."

"Yeah I saw him on her web cam and he was healthy as can be."

"Maybe she felt like you didn't care anymore and she needed a way out you know?"

"I give her all the attention I can Haley. I care about her and I think I have proven it. I don't know what I have done to give her a reason to lie to me and run away."

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask her." Haley says pointing over behind him.

He turns around to see Peyton. Her eyes looked so blood shot.

"Hey." Peyton says with a slight smile and a wave.

"Hey." Lucas says walking over to her.

"I will see yall later." Haley says leaving.

"What are you doing over here?" Lucas asks with his hands in his pockets.

"I knew you would come down here. I wanted to apologize for lieing to you. Lucas I make alot of mistakes. I don't do them to hurt people, but for some reason they always do. You have to believe me when I say I didn't mean to hurt you and I never meant to break your heart but I did. I just didn't think you cared that much."

"Well I did Peyton and it took you lieing to me and leaving me realize it?"

"This is not all my fault Lucas you did it to. Your the one who left and never came back. Your the one who made all the promises that were never kept. You left me when my mom died for crying out loud. You know how hard that was for me to have the one person I loved to leave me when my mom freakin died?"

"You didn't care when I left and don't say you did cause I know you didn't."

"How would you know?"

"Look I don't want us to keep arguing. All I know is I love you now Peyton and I want to spend forever with you. I don't want us to feel like we have to lie to each other to make each other happy you kow?"

"Yeah I know and we don't.All I knwo is you were right all along."

"About what?"

"That you are the fate of my future and my fate was us to end up together."

Lucas just smiles and hugs her.

"Your my destiny Peyton." Lucas kisses her on the cheek. "Will you marry me?"

If ever you wondered if you touched my soul yes you do  
Since I met you I'm not the same  
You bring life to everything I do  
Just the way you say hello  
With one touch I can't let go  
Never thought I'd fall in love with you...  
  
Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you  
  
Sometimes I get lonely and all I gotta do is think of you  
You captured something inside of me  
You make all of my dreams come true  
It's not enough that you love me for me  
You reached inside and touched me eternally  
I love you best explains how I feel for you...Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and the joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of you 


End file.
